bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sutura Relmonde
Sutura Relmonde is a Gilnean Knight, Swordswoman, and Chevalier who has dedicated her life to the protection and mending of her people and her country. Dedicated and trained in a lifestyle not unlike that of the Argent cavaliers, she is no stranger to hard work, long hours in the saddle, and being in the heat of combat. She tends to avoid political entanglements unless absolutely necessary, and keeps to a simple life not unfamiliar with solitude. History Early Life Sutura Relmonde was born to mercantile parents on the southern regions of the former Gilnean Coastline. Focused entirely on producing handmade personal items for the upper class like hand mirrors, combs, and accent items made of rarer materials to the Kingdom of Gilneas, the Relmonde family was quite comfortable for the duration of the young girl’s life before the Fall. Given adequate schooling, filling meals, and a solid roof over her head, the young woman flourished. In her adolescence, she was restless, scrapping with others in her age group and generally disinterested in her parents’ line of work. Seeing this and understanding the directionless energy the young woman possessed, her parents assigned her to tutelage under a friend of the family. The Chevalier took Sutura between her normal lessons and taught her the way of the horse, of chivalry and pride, of hard work and strong beliefs. It wasn’t easy, but by the time she reached adulthood, she was tempered, and honed. The Fall As the Curse spread through the Gilnean kingdom like a wildfire, carried on feral paws, Sutura bunkered down in the Gilnean countryside with her mentor and his comrades. They held ground until the all-clear came, and relieved, started the journey back. Across the country from her hometown on the coast, it was before she could go home that the gathering earthquakes that had gently shook the ground at first, took their toll on the country. She was never aware of the fate of her parents. She stuck with the band of Chevaliers for many weeks, but misfortune ran rampant that season, and eventually there would be little way for many to stay, with the Forsaken occupation and skirmishes. Her mentor would, eventually, tell her to flee, and despite her arguments, would not allow her to fight. She left Gilneas as a refugee, with no belongings, pained and suddenly without all she’d held dear. Many months were spent doing haphazard hired sword contracts, mostly guard jobs, downtrodden. It wouldn’t be for a year or more that she turned her eyes to the future. Of Light and Blades Eventually, the deep-seated cultural pride in the woman would surface. Beaten, but not broken, she dragged herself to the teachings of the Holy Light. Anything that could assist her in keeping pace. It was before one of the Light’s chapels she met Alverdo Blackmoore. Seeing something in the run-down swordswoman, Sir Blackmoore took Sutura under his wing as a squire, showing her both sides of the Light - the side that heals, and the side that harms, under the right hands. It was about this time that she felt comfortable enough to seek out her first horse since the Fall. Her first experience with those under the banner of the Blades was shortly after. Her new mentor brought her along on Onyx Knight business, allowing her the opportunity to see what Gilneas’ champions, paladins could do, as well as what they were fighting for. Inspired, and with some form of renewed fire, she committed to the path, accepted under the Duke and allowed to continue training, as well as accompanying the Onyx Knights on their endeavors. During a particularly hard campaign to assist in what would colloquially be known as the Blightlands, the swordswoman and Chevalier was severely injured. For several weeks she hid the injury from her allies and commanding officers, and even from her mentor, but the Blades and Kights were keen, and it was not long until it was discovered. Forced to take medical leave from the front, she spent many months recovering from her wounds and finishing her training on more peaceful ground. Personality & Physical Features WIP Currently What has she done in the last..Year? Relationships Stuff like with her horses and weapons, and with people. Category:Characters